Wireless communications links, using portions of the electromagnetic spectrum, are well known. Most such wireless communication at least in terms of data transmitted is one way, point to multi-point, which includes commercial radio and television. However there are many examples of point-to-point wireless communication. Mobile telephone systems that have recently become very popular are examples of low-data-rate, point-to-point communication. Microwave transmitters on telephone system trunk lines are another example of prior art, point-to-point wireless communication at much higher data rates. The prior art includes a few examples of point-to-point laser communication at infrared and visible wavelengths.
The need for faster (i.e., higher volume per unit time) information transmission is growing rapidly. Today and into the foreseeable future transmission of information is and will be digital with volume measured in bits per second. To transmit a typical telephone conversation digitally utilizes about 5,000 bits per second (5 Kbits per second). Typical personal computer modems connected to the Internet operate at, for example, 56 Kbits per second. Music can be transmitted point to point in real time with good quality using mp3 technology at digital data rates of 64 Kbits per second. Video can be transmitted in real time at data rates of about 5 million bits per second (5 Mbits per second). Broadcast quality video is typically at 45 or 90 Mbps. Companies (such as telephone and cable companies) providing point-to-point communication services build trunk lines to serve as parts of communication links for their point-to-point customers. These trunk lines typically carry hundreds or thousands of messages simultaneously using multiplexing techniques. Thus, high volume trunk lines must be able to transmit in the gigabit (billion bits, Gbits, per second) range. Most modem trunk lines utilize fiber optic lines. A typical fiber optic line can carry about 2 to 10 Gbits per second and many separate fibers can be included in a trunk line so that fiber optic trunk lines can be designed and constructed to carry any volume of information desired virtually without limit. However, the construction of fiber optic trunk lines is expensive (sometimes very expensive) and the design and the construction of these lines can often take many months especially if the route is over private property or produces environmental controversy. Often the expected revenue from the potential users of a particular trunk line under consideration does not justify the cost of the fiber optic trunk line. Digital microwave communication has been available since the mid-1970""s. Service in the 18-23 GHz radio spectrum is called xe2x80x9cshort-haul microwavexe2x80x9d providing point-to-point service operating between 2 and 7 miles and supporting between four to eight T1 links (each at 1.544 Mbps). Recently, microwave systems operation in the 11 to 38 GHz band have reportably been designed to transmit at rates up to 155 Mbps (which is a standard transmit frequency known as xe2x80x9cOC-3 Standardxe2x80x9d) using high order modulation schemes.
Bandwidth-efficient modulation schemes allow, as a general rule, transmission of data at rates of 1 to 10 bits per Hz of available bandwidth in spectral ranges including radio wave lengths to microwave wavelengths. Data transmission requirements of 1 to tens of Gbps thus would require hundreds of MHz of available bandwidth for transmission. Equitable sharing of the frequency spectrum between radio, television, telephone, emergency services, military and other services typically limits specific frequency band allocations to about 10% fractional bandwidth (i.e., range of frequencies equal to about 10% of center frequency). AM radio, at almost 100% fractional bandwidth (550 to 1650 GHz) is an anomaly; FM radio, at 20% fractional bandwidth, is also atypical compared to more recent frequency allocations, which rarely exceed 10% fractional bandwidth.
Reliability typically required for wireless data transmission is very high, consistent with that required for hardwired links including fiber optics. Typical specifications for error rates are less than one bit in ten billion (10xe2x88x9210 bit-error rates), and link availability of 99.999% (5 minutes of down time per year). This necessitates all-weather link operability, in fog and snow, and at rain rates up to 100 mm/hour in many areas.
In conjunction with the above availability requirements, weather-related attenuation limits the useful range of wireless data transmission at all wavelengths shorter than the very long radio waves. Typical ranges in a heavy rainstorm for optical links (i.e., laser communication links) are 100 meters and for microwave links, 10,000 meters.
Atmospheric attenuation of electromagnetic radiation increases generally with frequency in the microwave and millimeter-wave bands. However, excitation of rotational transitions in oxygen and water vapor molecules absorbs radiation preferentially in bands near 60 and 118 GHz (oxygen) and near 23 and 183 GHz (water vapor). Rain, which attenuates through large-angle scattering, increases monotonically with frequency from 3 to nearly 200 GHz. At the higher, millimeter-wave frequencies, (i.e., 30 GHz to 300 GHz corresponding to wavelengths of 1.0 millimeter to 1.0 centimeter) where available bandwidth is highest, rain attenuation in very bad weather limits reliable wireless link performance to distances of 1 mile or less. At microwave frequencies near and below 10 GHz, link distances to 10 miles can be achieved even in heavy rain with high reliability, but the available bandwidth is much lower.
High frequency, large antennas are typically designed to produce very narrow beams which must be very accurately aligned. Because of the narrow beams, both transmit and receive antennas must be precisely pointed at each other. Gimbals for these antennas are typically designed with two pointing angles; therefore, the process of aligning two antennas is essentially a 4 dimensional search. Since the antennas of the instant invention (such as a four-foot diameter antenna) can have narrow beams in the range of 0.15 degrees or less and are capable of thousands of discrete positions in each dimension, there are an extremely large number of four-dimensional alignments over which to search. As will be shown below, a complete search of this four-dimensional space could theoretically consume many years.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method for aligning a wireless data link having very narrow beam widths.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for aligning the antennas of two transceivers of a point-to-point wireless millimeter wave communications link. A narrow band oscillator power source is substituted for the signal transmitting electronics associated with a first antenna and a power detector is substituted for the signal receiving electronics of associated with a second antenna. In preferred embodiments after a first alignment procedure is performed, the procedure is repeated with an oscillator power source connected to the second antenna and a power detector connected to the first antenna. In other preferred embodiments the antennas are pre-aligned using a signaling mirror or a narrow beam searchlight or laser. After the antennas are aligned the transceiver electronics are reconnected. In preferred embodiments the communication link operates within the 92 to 95 GHz portion of the millimeter spectrum and provides data transmission rates in excess of 155 Mbps. A first transceiver transmits at a first bandwidth and receives at a second bandwidth both within the above spectral range. A second transceiver transmits at the second bandwidth and receives at the first bandwidth. The transceivers are equipped with antennas providing beam divergence small enough to ensure efficient spatial and directional partitioning of the data channels so that an almost unlimited number of transceivers will be able to simultaneously use the same spectrum. Antennas and rigid support towers are described to maintain beam directional stability to less than one-half the half-power beam width. In a preferred embodiment the first and second spectral ranges are 92.3-93.2 GHz and 94.1-95.0 GHz and the half power beam width is about 0.15 degrees or less.